His 'perfect' brother
by CheyWolfe
Summary: Ritsuka comes into Seimei's room one night during the last month before his 'death'. Ritsuka begins to have new feelings towards Seimei and his not-very-innocent actions, though he doesn't realize what Seimei is doing is 'wrong'. One-shot


"Will you brush my hair, Nii-san?" Ritsuka asks as he climbs onto his brother's bed beside him, holding a hair brush for his wet, knotted hair. He wears just a towel around his waist, knowing that his Nii-san likes to pull little Ritsuka's pajamas on.

Ritsuka, of course, doesn't know of the things that Seimei isn't supposed to do with him. Nobody suspects sweet, caring Seimei to be the kind of boy who touches his brother in places he isn't supposed to. No, not the elegant, young genius who gets perfect grades in school and never gets into any sort of trouble. Little do they know, Seimei has more than one personality. In fact, he has more than two. Seimei is a complex man, one who never needs any sort of help from anyone and pust different façades on for different people. Nobody told Ritsuka about what his brother shouldn't do to him because nobody thought Seimei would ever do anything to him. Ritsuka was going to be the one to suffer for their incompetence.

"Of course," Seimei puts his laptop computer down on the bed, closing it and opening his arms to Ritsuka, just like every other night. This night is different, though, not to Ritsuka, but to Seimei. This is the last month he will be in Ritsuka's life. After this month, his dearest brother will be left in the hands of his doormat of a Fighter, Soubi.

Ritsuka sits between Seimei's legs and hands the brush to him. Seimei's hands pry at the towel around Ritsuka's waist, unknotting it and taking it off. Ritsuka doesn't mind. His brother's hands are warm and that's all he cares about—not where he touches or what he starts to feel press against his back, just above his tail.

"Was your bath warm enough?" Seimei starts to brush Ritsuka's hair in long, slow strokes. It isn't uncommon for Ritsuka to come to Seimei's room after a bath. This is where he spends most of his nights, anyways. Somehow, someway, he always ends up here, tangled under the covers with his beloved Nii-san.

Ritsuka nods, wondering why Seimei didn't bathe with him like he usually did. It conserves water, Ritsuka thinks, and he likes it when Seimei washes his back and when they play together in the water. He watches as Seimei's fingers dance across his skin, leaving a warm trail that Ritsuka can feel burning even as Seimei's fingers have left that spot and moved on to the next. They go lower and lower and Ritsuka begins to get nervous for reasons he doesn't understand quite yet.

"Nii-san…" Ritsuka starts to say, panicking a bit. He's embarrassed of what he's feeling and how he's already aching down there. He doesn't know what he wants or where he wants Seimei to touch him. All he knows is that he wants something, something that his older brother can give him.

Seimei stops brushing Ritsuka's wet, dripping hair and nuzzles one of Ritsuka's kitten ears, speaking lovingly into his ears, "It's alright. Don't worry, brother. I'll make you feel good."

Ritsuka trusts his brother so he leans back, against his brother's strong chest, closing his eyes. Seimei's soft hands fall down to Ritsuka's exposed, hard member and Ritsuka's thoughts suddenly leave him in a flurry. Something somewhere in his mind registers that this isn't right. Some part of his brain remembers the talks that his school required all kids to go to, the talks about where a person is not supposed to touch on another person, but Ritsuka's mind pushes them away. This is Seimei, his one and only beloved brother. He trusts Seimei, with his life, even. Seimei isn't some stranger looking to molest Ritsuka. Seimei only wants to make Ritsuka feel good, which is what he is doing.

Ritsuka gasps and his head falls back against Seimei's shoulder as Seimei runs a single finger down Ritsuka's young sex. Ritsuka has never touched himself here in such a way, even though he's beginning to go into puberty. He never imagined that being touched here could cause the feelings of pleasure that were coursing throughout his entire body.

Ritsuka is holding back, Seimei notices as he continues on. That's not what he wants. He wants to hear Ritsuka scream and cry out Seimei's name again and again. He wants to see Ritsuka clutching the bed sheets with a blush covering his body, screaming as his dearest brother pounds into his tight, little ass from behind. Yes…but not now. People will get suspicious. Seimei will lose his status as the perfect brother, the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect _person_. Ritsuka would hate him because he would later understand that Seimei had raped him and that would screw up all his plans. It's not quite time for Seimei to do as he wishes, as he has fantasized about since he was old enough to do so, but he will eventually. Then, all the waiting will be worth the while.

Ritsuka doesn't quite know what's going on when he feels something pooling in his stomach. He looks down at Seimei's hands as they touch him and he's embarrassed to see that he's fully erect and there's stuff coming out of the tip of it. He can't figure out why he feels so hard and stiff down there, but he thinks that this might be what the older kids call 'sex'. He wonders for a moment if his ears will be there in the morning.

Seimei hears what Ritsuka doesn't. Buzzing. The sound of a vibrating phone. He scowls for a moment, pausing, distracted, and glancing over at his discarded phone on the bedside table. There's not a doubt in his mind that it's Soubi. Then, a cruel, calculating smile comes onto his lips as he imagines what Soubi will be like after Seimei fakes his death. He will probably spend days curled up in that little apartment of his crying like a child. Poor boy. Dogs are always like that when something happens to their master. Soubi had always been a good, obedient puppy, but Seimei just takes too much joy in shattering his world.

It doesn't take long for Seimei to bring Ritsuka to his climax, as the child is still young and this is the first time Ritsuka has ever been touched like this. He yells Seimei's name in a high voice, one that is so pleasurably different from Soubi's voice when he begs Seimei to take him. Seimei doesn't know what he would do if Ritsuka begged him. He assumed that he would probably lose control and end up taking Ritsuka roughly, but that won't happen since Ritsuka can't name what he wants Seimei to do.

Ritsuka breathes hard and he relaxes against Seimei. "I love you, Nii-san," Ritsuka says, smiling up at him. He leans up and kisses Seimei on the lips, something else that is common between the two Aoyagi brothers. Ritsuka reaches up to feel that his kitten ears are still there and he sighs with relief. He feels Seimei pulling on Ritsuka's pajamas and Ritsuka wonders why one of Seimei's hands feels sticky. He doesn't care, though. Seimei's arms are pulling him into a tight, wonderful hug.

"Stay here," Seimei instructs, laying Ritsuka down on the bed and pulling the covers over him. He has to go take care of his own arousal, now. He will deal with needy, personality-less Soubi in the morning. Right now he gets to spend his night with Ritsuka.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka falls asleep on the bed, thinking in bliss about his wonderful, perfect brother and hoping that Seimei would never leave him alone

* * *

**I hate/love Seimei. I hate his personality and what he did/is doing, but I love that he's such a complex character.**

**Anyways, here's a one-shot I did a couple days ago.**

**Please review and feel free to nit-pick!**

**~Wolfie  
**


End file.
